One type of control, or “navigator”, includes a control member such as a drum that can be rotated in opposite directions and that has opposite ends that each or both can be depressed. Signal generators generate signals indicating such drum rotations and depressions to control an electronic circuit such as one on a mobile telephone or computer. It is desirable to make the control as small as possible and to provide tactile and sound feedback to the user, such as “clicks”, to assure him/her that the rotations and depressions have been detected. It is also desirable to make the control as small and low cost as possible.